


Passing the Mantle

by Flexor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arkos!, Imma kick you right in the feels, Light self-pleasure, May turn out to be AU, Season 3 plot spoilers, Speculation, This cannot end well for everybody, Well so much for THIS story arc...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think it's pretty obvious at this point that Pyrrha Nikos is set up to be the new Fall Maiden. Now at the time of writing, we don't know if, and if so, how, this is going to play out. It may be that Amber is going to try a hostile takeover (I wish Blake had a taste for nicer books than "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde"). Maybe Pyrrha's character will blend with Amber's, creating a whole new person. Or maybe something bad will happen and everybody dies, leaving the rest of the series as "World Of Remnant, Oh If Only".</p>
<p>But I like to think that Amber is going to play nice, and be of great help to Pyrrha as she steps into her role as Fall Maiden, and Pyrrha will have to have more butt flown in from Mistral and Vacuo because she's kicked all the local butt.</p>
<p>And this is what'll happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Mantle

Amber slowly drifted into consciousness. The first thing she noticed was the pain. The dull ache in her back where the arrow had hit her. Even in her long deep dreamless sleep, she had felt it. And now it was gone. Her breathing was easy again. She opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a grey-haired man, looking young for his age, sitting next to her, smiling at her. Amber smiled back. Her face felt strange, like it didn't belong to her, but that was something to think about later.

"Wizard," she whispered.

"Greetings, Fall Maiden," said the wizard. "How do you feel?"

"I feel..." Amber hesitated. "Better."

She searched her feelings, took stock of herself. Now that she was waking up, there was an emptiness inside her, almost like hunger, or a missing limb. An important part of her was missing. She tried to move her arms. That worked. She looked at her hands.

Amber held her breath. Her arms. Her _hands_. They were not as she remembered them. They were larger, pale in colour, and had muscles that she had never had. There were calluses on her hands, like someone might get from working with a spade, or... or wielding weapons. She turned her hands round, and the back of her right hand was scarred, like a prize fighter's. An unfamiliar touch was on her forehead, and she looked up to see an auburn lock of hair hanging over her forehead. Amber started to shake, and looked at the wizard with frightened eyes.

"Wizard? What has happened?"

"Easy Pyrrha," said the wizard, taking her hand. "I think it worked. I think we've done it."

Amber's eyes rolled back in her head, and she fell back in a faint.

Pyrrha _screamed_.

* * *

 

James Ironwood stepped forward, looking at the console. "The transfer is complete. Now we will need to see who exactly is in there." He turned to the pod on the left where the body of a young woman lay. She wasn't breathing anymore, and the heartbeat had stopped. "Amber's time of death, twenty-one forty. May her spirit find peace."

Professor Ozpin wasn't listening. He had Pyrrha's hand between his own, and was slowly stroking it.

"Pyrrha? Pyrrha. Can you hear me?"

Pyrrha Nikos gave a little shaky nod. "Yes, Professor."

In the back of her mind was a feeling of total horror, as if someone was standing behind her, whimpering in fear and pain. Something of that fear bled through into her own mind, and her teeth were chattering.

"Has the Fall Maiden's power survived the transfer?" said General Ironwood.

"Patience, James," said Ozpin. "Give her a little time."

Ironwood looked over his shoulder. "We may have some time, but we don't have all the time in the world. They may find us here."

" _Make them go away_."

Pyrrha's breath shivered. It was almost like someone had spoken to her, but neither of the two men seemed to have heard it.

" _Please!_ "

Pyrrha swallowed. "Please Professor, may I have a little time alone?"

Ozpin gave her a smile. "Of course you may, Pyrrha." He stood up. "If there's anything you need, just call us. We'll be close. Come on, James, let's give Miss Nikos a little time to collect herself."

The men walked away, leaving Pyrrha on her own. Or was she?

"Thank you," said someone, quietly, from even nearer by than if she had spoken into her ear.

"Who are you," said Pyrrha. "The Fall Maiden?"

"Yes. My name is Amber. The wizard called you... Pyrrha?"

"That is my name, yes."

"Pyrrha. Could you show me the... the other bed? Please?"

Pyrrha stood up, walked over to the other bed. Amber didn't look any different from two hours ago, when the procedure had started. In a sudden surge, all of Pyrrha's muscles tightened up and she could only look on helplessly as she... she? _Someone_ pulled open the cover of the bed, and lurched forward. Pyrrha's hand touched Amber's cheek, horribly scarred from when Cinder Fall had torn part of the Maiden's power from her body. Pyrrha's eyes filled up with tears.

"It's still warm," said Amber. Pyrrha's body went limp for a moment until it occurred to her to support herself and keep herself from falling onto Amber's body. Heavy sobs came from the back of Pyrrha's head.

"Sorry. So sorry. Please. Forgive me. I couldn't..."

Pyrrha raised herself up to her feet, turned away from the dead girl. Amber's voice in her head was shaking.

"Pyrrha? Could you please sit down somewhere?" Pyrrha's eyes turned to the other bed. "Not there please. On the floor against the wall, maybe?"

"Okay."

Pyrrha sat down on the cold stone floor, arms wrapped round her knees.

"Close your eyes, and we can talk."

 

As Pyrrha closed her eyes, a light shone in her mind and on the floor across from her sat the young woman she had just seen dead. She was wearing brown trousers and a white shirt under a brown embroidered leather waistcoat. Her face was once more flawless, a gentle shade of brown, and beautiful.

"I know what happened," said Amber. "It has happened once before. Another Maiden. Another time. If you try, you can remember, because those memories are now part of you too." Amber's ghost took a breath. "I am not supposed to be here. You should have just the Maidens' memories. I'm... extra. I am your guest, and you are my host."

"What you did just now... use my body..."

"I am truly sorry Pyrrha. I should not have put myself forward like that. But believe this. Your body is still yours. I could not fight you for it if I wanted. If I tried, you would _always_ win, because you have the right. I see what you see. Hear what you hear. Feel what you feel, and if you allow me, I can move your body for you. But you can always push me away." Amber looked up into Pyrrha's eyes. "Even for good. If you have the will, I will disappear into nothing, and you will be the Fall Maiden without me."

"That would kill you," said Pyrrha.

"Yes. And if you want to do that now, I will understand. I would only ask for one last look at my... myself."

"This morning, I killed someone. She was my opponent in the arena, and I was tricked into destroying her. I don't want to kill you. I don't want to kill anyone anymore."

Amber stood up, turned half away.

"But I do," she said. "And I feel in my heart that you will have to do more killing before this is over. Do you feel it? You _are_ the true Fall Maiden, but you are not whole. Part of us is missing."

"Yes."

"The crimson woman has that part. We must claim it back. She will not give it willingly. She will try to take from us what _she_ is missing, but she must _not_ prevail."

"How do we do that?"

Amber's expression darkened. "She stole our powers using a magic glove. Gloves come in pairs. So theoretically, we could find the other glove and tear it from her body like she tore our powers from mine." Amber faced Pyrrha again and crossed her arms. "But there is a better way. You take that spear I see there, put it in one of her ears..." Amber's eyes started to glow, and a flame shaped like a butterfly's wing appeared next to one of them. "And _push_ until it comes out the other. The Maiden's power will fly from her, and rejoin ours, and then we will be whole again."

"I don't want to kill," said Pyrrha. "Not even _her_."

"But you will if you must," said Amber.

"Yes."

Amber smiled sadly. "And I promise you, Pyrrha Nikos. I give you my word as the Fall Maiden that was, once the Maiden's power is whole again, and I see that you wield it as well as I did when I was alive, I will..." Pyrrha felt her mouth go dry. "I will leave."

Pyrrha nodded. "I welcome you, Fall Maiden that was."

"I will try to be a good guest," said Amber. "May I ask you something? May I use your body for a few moments? I wish to say goodbye."

"You may," said Pyrrha.

Gently, Amber's mind drifted to the place behind Pyrrha's eyes, and Pyrrha moved aside for her. Amber stood up, and with ungainly steps walked over to the bed, kneeled beside it. She took the girl's hand, put it to her lips. She put her hand on the dead girl's brown hair, bowed her head.

"Goodbye," said Amber, in Pyrrha's voice.

* * *

 

Amber, with Pyrrha's permission, walked Pyrrha's body towards the waiting men. She had put on Pyrrha's armour, put her weapons on her back.

"Pyrrha Nikos," said Amber, "You are about to go on a journey beyond your wildest imagination. The powers of the Fall Maiden are awesome. The stuff of legend. I am privileged to watch you learn how to wield them."

"Will it change me?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Completely," said Amber. Pyrrha's lips smiled. "But you will still know what you know now. Still love who you love now. Still be with the people you are with now. Only, you will enjoy them more, for that is the essence of Autumn. And you will have more strength to keep them safe."

"I don't know how to wield such power," said Pyrrha.

"But I do," said Amber. "And I will show you. I will move your body for..."

They walked past a reflective surface. Amber glanced at her reflection and stopped.

"Ooo!" She turned this way and that. "Speaking of bodies. _Nice_!" Amber stepped closer.

"Are you looking at my _breasts_?"

"Surely, I'm not the only one to look at them? _Please_ tell me you have a boyfriend."

"Uh..."

" _Pyrrha_! You have this finely honed body. Strong. Supple. An instrument of death. And you're not _enjoying_ it? We must add that to the list of things to learn."

"I'm not a virgin if that's what you mean. And, well, there is someone special, but, uhh, it's complicated."

"No it's not," said Amber. "You walk up to him... Him? Her?"

"Him. Name is Jaune. But I sort of slammed him into a wall."

"Not to worry. Boys like a firm hand as long as you let them think they've won in the end. And then all you do is melt into their arms, and they'll be putty in your hand."

"Aren't you supposed to be a _maiden_?"

Amber grinned in a way that Pyrrha never had. "Not that kind of maiden."

"Do you like boys or girls?"

"Boys mostly, but I sure wouldn't have kicked _you_ out of bed. No worries, I won't be in the background making puking noises when you're busy with Jaune."

"You're not what I imagined a Fall Maiden to be."

"I get that a lot, but where is it written that Maidens have to be _boring_? Right. There's the wizard and the Tin Man. I'll let you drive now. Three. Two. One. Go."

Amber drifted to the back of Pyrrha's head and Pyrrha took over with only a small stumble.

"Pyrrha," said Ozpin. "You look much better. Let's go to my office, and let's call in your team."

* * *

 

General Ironwood had gone back to his flagship, and Ozpin and Pyrrha walked across the courtyard. It was a complete mess. Dead bodies of Grimm were lying around everywhere, slowly dissolving into nothing. The dead bodies of the White Fang and the Atlas Military had been collected and presumably buried in mass graves. All of this had happened while Pyrrha went through her transition to the Fall Maiden, Guardian of Vale.

"What a mess," said Amber in Pyrrha's head. Pyrrha nodded.

"Normally, Miss Goodwitch tidies up when people tear up our nice home," said Ozpin. "She is absolutely brilliant at it, but I haven't the heart to ask her. I've invited your team to my office. Please, Miss Nikos, do not tell them anything you don't need to."

"Why not?"

Ozpin held his scroll up to the elevator and hit the button for his office. He turned to Pyrrha.

"You, Miss Nikos, are at this moment at the very top of our enemies' to do list. In order to succeed, they _must_ kill you, or steal your power by other means. Killing you is the simplest and can be done without specialist equipment. So let's not paint a target on your back. For all the world, you are simply the overzealous contestant who revealed the robot girl for what she was."

"Penny Polendina was more than a robot," said Pyrrha.

"Ye gods," said Amber. "This wizard has sure lost some of that loving and caring personality that the first one had."

"He means well," said Pyrrha, under her breath.

Ozpin frowned. "What?"

"Nothing," said Pyrrha.

"You don't need to _talk_ to me silly," said Amber. "Just _think_ to me."

"Okay," thought Pyrrha, and kept her mouth shut.

 

They walked into Ozpin's office. Team JNPR was there already. An orange haired girl leapt up from her chair and shouted.

"Pyrrha! you're safe! We were so worried about you when you disappeared from the Colosseum, but you're okay." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you? _Are_ you?"

There was something about Nora that could make you smile no matter what. Pyrrha looked at her team members.

"So which one is Jaune?" said Amber in Pyrrha's head. "The dark one or the scruffy one?"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune.

"Hmm. I'd have gone for the other one, but we can work with this."

" _Amber!_ "

"What?" said Jaune.

"Nothing," said Pyrrha.

" _Think_ at me, you silly girl!" Amber sounded angry. "It's important. Nobody must know what you have become. Nobody must know I'm here."

"Then stop distracting me," said Pyrrha in her head. She smiled at Ren, Nora and Jaune. "Yes Nora. I'm fine."

"What happened?" said Jaune.

"We took Miss Nikos to the infirmary," said Ozpin. "Just as a precaution. Taken a few hard knocks in the tournament. But she is alright, and the Atlas army has beaten off the first attack. I suggest you take her to your dorm. There will be a curfew in place."

* * *

 

Pyrrha lay in bed, listening to the reassuring noises of her friends asleep. Jaune dreaming about food. The quiet regular breath of Ren. Nora's surprisingly loud snores that had proved incurable and they had just had to get used to. Pyrrha couldn't sleep. How could she? So much had happened today. Was she even the girl she used to be? Not according to Amber. She could almost feel the Maiden's powers lying dormant just below the surface of her consciousness, somehow menacing. Pyrrha turned onto her back. Her hand slowly moved on her stomach. She moved it down a bit, to do what she did sometimes when sleep wouldn't come. Quiet. Gentle. Her fingernails brushed her underpants, and she lifted up her bottom to push them down.

"Hmm..."

Pyrrha stopped.

"Sorry," said Amber. "I'm awake when you are. And I can't _not_ feel what you're feeling."

"Well," said Pyrrha. "This is awkward."

She could feel Amber smiling in her head.

"It needn't be. I'll be quiet. You do what you were going to do." There was the shadow of a smirk in Amber's unreal voice. "Unless you want _me_ to drive."

"Three. Two. One. Go."

Pyrrha let herself float back, and laughed as she felt Amber drop her jaw.

" _Really?!_ I meant that as a joke, you know?"

"A maiden, with all the wisdom of the ages, and still I can surprise you? You're sharing my mind. I think that makes us as intimate as we can be. But if you will be using my body, it's probably best that you know a little more about it."

"You know? That's _exactly_ the reason I'm taking you up on your kind offer."

Pyrrha laughed. "Go on then. Make us enjoy ourselves."

Amber made herself comfortable, ran her hands over Pyrrha's skin.

"You just want to play with my breasts," said Pyrrha.

"Guilty, my host," said Amber, doing exactly that. "Breast girl through and through. For boys, it's butts."

"Wait till you meet Yang. She's Ren's girlfriend. Say, do you have someone special?"

"Dozens," said Amber. "As a Maiden you travel a lot, and the best place to sleep is in the arms of some boy or girl who's just had the time of their lives." Amber touched a rough patch of skin on Pyrrha's thigh. "What's that?"

"Training accident years ago. I tried to deflect someone's spear with my polarity when I wasn't quite good enough yet. Two weeks out of the running."

"Ow," said Amber.

"You had many lovers, but only for a night or so. Was there nobody you really loved?"

"All of them," said Amber.

"Just for one night?" Pyrrha noticed they were breathing quicker.

"Yes. It may not last a lifetime, but it's still love." Amber moved Pyrrha's fingers a little faster. "If you want long lasting loves, you want my sister Winter." Amber grinned. "I wish I'd met you before. I'd have had you for lunch! And dinner. And maybe breakfast."

"Really? I have never slept with anyone on the same day I met them."

"Yes, really. Don't underestimate the power of a pair of brown eyes, and a look that promises you the best night of your life. But you! Why are you sleeping alone when there's a perfectly nice boy to cuddle up next to? With a cute butt, I couldn't help noticing."

"I... I'm not sure he loves _me_. Like that, I mean... I think... Good friends... Oh."

Some of the things Amber was doing made it a bit hard to form proper sentences, even in Pyrrha's head. Also, the feelings she was trying to put into words were... muddled. Amber concentrated. She seemed to be doing her best to keep quiet, but she couldn't hold everything back. So close! Pyrrha felt Amber take a deep breath.

_Now!_

Amber pushed them both over the edge. Amber kept moving Pyrrha's fingers to make it last.

"Oh _Jaune!_ "

Amber hadn't exactly screamed it, but in the dark quiet dorm room, it was the loudest whisper. Pyrrha slammed her mind to the front, shoving Amber out of the way so hard she bounced. She held her breath, listening desperately for Jaune's breathing. It sounded like he was asleep. Did it? Pyrrha seethed.

"What is _wrong_ with you? What if he heard you? Heard _me_?!"

Amber picked herself up from the floor of Pyrrha's thoughts with a grin unbecoming a mythological guardian of the ages. "Then now, he knows you have the hots for him."

"But what if he doesn't want me like that, and I've just ruined everything?"

"You find someone else."

Pyrrha stared into the darkness. "But I don't _want_..."

"Then go get him. For goodness' sake." Amber gave a kind of disembodied sigh. "There's all kinds of stuff I can tell you about being a Maiden, but one thing never changes. People will always be after you. This red woman is just the last of a long string of other people. They want to use our powers for their own good. And sometimes, they win. I like you, Pyrrha, and I hope you will live to be a hundred, but experience says you won't. And that isn't fair, but then, what in life is? So if you want something, _take_ it. Waiting is the worst thing you can do. The one thing we Maidens can never afford to waste is time."

Pyrrha lay back on the pillow, suddenly so tired that her eyes fell closed. Amber's voice came as from a long way away.

"Tomorrow, we'll start on the fun parts, I promise. Oh and Pyrrha?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for letting me do that."

* * *

 

Pyrrha woke up to the smell of Ren's pancakes. No matter what evil was afoot outside these walls, here was sanctuary. Normality. Friends. Breakfast.

"Good morning, my host."

And then, the realisation came back. She would never be the same again. Pyrrha mumbled a good morning to Amber, then to her friends. She stepped over to the table. Nora pulled back a chair.

"Have some pancakes. I've saved you some syrup."

Pyrrha looked at Nora with wide eyes. "You have? Oh Nora, now I _know_ you love me!"

Nora gave her a hug. "Of course I do, doofus! We were worried sick about you. But you're all right. Have a pancake. We need more eggs, but don't worry about that, I'll get them. From happy chickens. The ones that get to walk around outside. They hide their eggs everywhere, but they taste so much better don't you think?"

Ren walked up with a fresh stack of pancakes, wearing his "don't do anything to the cook" apron.

"Algae power drink or tea?"

Pyrrha grinned. "Tea please."

" _Green_ tea?"

"If you must."

Pyrrha rolled a pancake onto her fork and put it on her plate. She put on a big spoonful of syrup, because with Nora around, that was a rare treat. Jaune was looking at her, watching her every move.

"Guys! Really. I'm fine. You can stop acting like I'll explode."

"Are you sure?" Jaune put his hand on the table, near Pyrrha's, but not touching her. "I thought I heard you calling out last night."

"Must have been a dream."

There was a little gleam in Jaune's eyes.

"Good dream or bad dream?"

"Can't remember," said Pyrha, with a straight face. In her mind, Amber giggled like a twelve year old.

The door opened, and someone came in, ruffled Ren's hair in passing and walked right through to Pyrrha in a whirlwind of blonde curls. Pyrrha hardly had the time to turn round before she was caught in strong arms and bodily lifted out of her chair in a bone crushing hug. Strange. Yang was generous with her hugs, and Pyrrha had had her fair share. Usually, she enjoyed the strength of Yang's arms most, but now, she was thinking large, soft, firm thoughts.

"Never mind me," said Amber. "I'll just be here if you need me."

Yang touched Pyrrha's cheek, looking into her eyes. "It's good to see you up and at it again. Gimme a roar!"

"Rawr," said Pyrrha, politely.

"That's my girl," said Yang, and hugged Pyrrha again.

"Let me drive for ten minutes, and I'll have her in our bed," said Amber.

"Stop lusting after my friends, you hussy," said Pyrrha, being very careful not to make a sound. "She's taken."

Ren was getting lonely, and Yang plopped down on his lap. She kissed him like she hadn't seen him since, oh, last night.

"Your friends are nice," said Amber.

"Yes."

"Give them every single ounce of your love, Fall Maiden Pyrrha. Remember this moment, and treasure it more than gold or precious crystals, for these moments will not last, but when times are dark, the memories will sustain you more than food or sunlight."

Pyrrha ate her sweet pancakes, looked at her friends. The kind inward smile of Lie Ren, Yang prying him out of his shell by whispering in his ear, the voice of Nora Valkyrie talking about everything and nothing at the same time. The indescribable look in Jaune Arc's blue, blue eyes. Amber was right. This _was_ a moment to remember. Even if this morning was no different from any other, this one would remain with her as long as she lived.

* * *

 

"Sit down on the ground. Legs crossed, eyes closed."

Pyrrha did. "Meditation?"

"Not really," said Amber. "With practice, you can do this even while walking. I rode a horse just for that. But if you just stand somewhere staring, people think you're mad. Never happened to me, you understand."

A pool of light shone in Pyrrha's mind and Amber appeared to her. She was wearing a different shirt. When first they met, it had gold embroidery on. This one was more plain.

"Fall Maiden, your enemy is moving. You must be ready to meet her. But you have advantages that she does not have. First and foremost, _you_ are the rightful Fall Maiden. She is a thief, and thieves have always been defeated."

"Yes."

"Your other advantage is me. She has nobody to guide her in the use of her powers, but you do. We will begin with the most important part. The memories."

Pyrrha nodded.

"First, I will show you the memories as they will appear to our enemy. You will already know how to go to them. Do so now."

Pyrrha wanted to protest, but then she saw it. A large ball of colours, noises, sights, small threads all rolled into one. She flew towards it, into it. A thousand voices all spoke at the same time, whispering, singing, shouting, screaming in fear and pain, laughing, crying out with pleasure, weeping with grief. Amber's voice was near, her whisper easily rising above the pandemonium.

"This is how the memories appear to Cinder Fall. It takes time and practice to make sense of them, and I doubt she will even try. She seeks power. Strength. She wants to be feared. That is not the true power of Autumn. I will give you the first name. Agatha. Call her."

"Agatha," said Pyrrha, and in an instant all the threads and voices but one faded away.

"Agatha was the very first Fall Maiden," said Amber. "The one who showed the very first Wizard how rich he really was. Find the start of the thread."

Pyrrha's mind floated towards the beginning of the thread. As she closed in, she could see that it wasn't really a piece of string, but a collection of images, sounds, feelings.

" _And I promise you, Wizard. We will return to visit you each and every year._ "

Pyrrha breathed in. The last line of the fairy tale. And she remembered it as if she had been there herself!

"And now, Fall Maiden, I'll show you the memories of the most useful girl of them all. Can you guess?"

Pyrrha thought a moment. Ah.

"Amber."

Amber's thread was shorter than Agatha's, but shone and sparkled with every colour of the rainbow.

"Aim for the middle."

Pyrrha's mind swooped down, to find... Oh. Pyrrha was sure that out in the real world, her cheeks were red as roses.

"He was kind," said Amber. "I loved him very much. Forward a bit. Your aim will improve with practice. Ah. Here we are."

As Pyrrha flew, she saw Amber sitting at a table, writing. She put down her pen and slowly read through the list. Agatha the first. Beryl, her daughter, who had a heavy hand getting people to appreciate their blessings. Siobhan, her best friend, who knew every nook and cranny of Mistral like the back of her hand.

"You made an _index_!"

"I spent months wandering through all the stories, all the memories, all the lore, all the people. I loved being a Maiden just for that. This, Pyrrha, _this_ is the true Power of Autumn. If you are spared, this hoard of wisdom is what you will use to heal the hearts of people, and finally completely drive out the Creatures of Grimm. That is the task of the Seasons. This stupid war for power? It is just a distraction. If we let it go on, it will destroy every Human and Faunus on Remnant, and then Darkness will return." Amber sighed sadly. "Still, we will need the strength to fight. But that is for later. Now try 'Pyrrha'."

Pyrrha spoke her own name, and the tiniest sliver of reddish brown appeared. She floated to the end, and saw herself this morning. Breakfast. Her friends. Yang came rushing in again and embraced her. To her surprise, Pyrrha felt not the crushing strength of her arms, not the touch of Yang's large breasts that made some people envious, awoke lust in others, and fooled yet others into thinking Yang was stupid. Pyrrha felt the warmth. The love Yang had for her as a friend. Tears started in her eyes.

"The Memories keep the important things," said Amber. She gave Pyrrha a smile. "Are you changed yet? You asked me that, because you were afraid you would turn into a cold-hearted arrogant woman, raised too high above other people. Do you have any such fear now?"

"No," said Pyrrha. The memory had moved on to where Jaune was looking at her, and she stopped, backed away.

"I swear, Pyrrha Nikos, I _will_ get you into the arms of that boy if I have to drag you there. One more thing. Be silent and do not call any name."

Pyrrha followed Amber as she quietly floated to another short thread. It glowed a bright red. The kind of red that you stay away from for fear it might burn you.

"Do not say her name. Do you know who this is?"

"It's... Her."

"Yes. Her memories are also part of the whole just like ours."

"I could see what she was thinking just a moment ago," said Pyrrha.

"Yes. But as soon as you do, she will know it, and then she can find you as well, and me. And my index. You may have to go into her memories some time, but stay away now. You are not ready to confront her. Not ready to give up your advantage."

"When will I be ready?"

"When I have taught you to fight. And that will be the next lesson."

* * *

 

There was no time for lessons that afternoon. All capable hunters were needed to fight off incoming Grimm, drawn by the fear, anger, mistrust among the people in Vale. Pyrrha came in hungry, tired, and she'd pulled something in her back that she hadn't yet had the time to apply her healing aura to. Even the irrepressible girls Nora and Yang walked in silently, with sagging shoulders.

"This won't work, you know," said Amber.

"What?" Pyrha spoke aloud by mistake, but nobody paid attention.

"Developing a hatred of Grimm. That's like shooting red dust to put out a fire. Grimm are drawn to destructive thoughts."

"Beats having them eat our citizens," said Pyrrha.

"Don't hate them. Pity them. These creatures are born in suffering. They have no capacity for happiness. They suffer more from your hatred than they do even from being sliced in half."

Pyrrha didn't answer.

"Try to get some food and rest now," said Amber. "The next lesson is tonight, and it will be more exhausting than this."

Pyrrha only gave a little nod. She had dinner together with the other teams, and caught a few fretful hours of sleep in her dorm. She woke up in a foul mood. Amber walked her to an out of the way garden. As she entered the gate, she stuck Pyrrha's spear into a fallen tree.

"We won't need that now."

They walked to the other side of the garden. Amber sat Pyrrha down, and closed her eyes. As they sat together, Pyrrha noticed that Amber's nice leather vest was gone. She was wearing a white shirt, white trousers. Her feet were bare. She saw Pyrrha looking.

"This is the traditional _gi_ of my people. It is worn in martial arts. Now listen. Today, I have not given you any power other than your own. That is because this _will_ take getting used to. Do not go out tomorrow if you can help it. Once I lead you to the powers, there is no turning back. Learn or perish."

"I understand."

"Call up the memories. Find Agatha. Now go to the very beginning."

Pyrrha entered the very first memory of the very first Fall Maiden. Just below her ribcage, she felt, like Agatha had felt so long ago, a tiny marble of warmth. As if the act of looking at it set it of, it grew larger and hotter, till it burnt her from the inside out. There was no pain, but she could not move. She could not breathe. She could not open her eyes.

"Easy," said Amber. "You are nearly there."

Just as Pyrrha thought she would pass out, whatever it was that gripped her body let go, and she surged forward, with a cry.

"There," said Amber. "The worst part is over. Now stand up. Careful."

Pyrrha got up, moving like a new-born deer taking its first steps. Her legs felt strange. The world seemed lighter somehow, like she was floating. She tried taking a step, and nearly fell over.

"Greetings Fall Maiden," said Amber. "And welcome to life begun anew."

"The..." Pyrrha found her breath back. "The fairy tale didn't say anything about this!"

Amber laughed. "It's the sort of detail that gets lost. How do you feel?"

"I'm not tired anymore," said Pyrrha. "But I feel a stranger to my own body."

"That will get easier in a day or so. Are there some exercises you can do?"

"I can practice my cuts and thrusts. But I'll need my spear."

"Well then," said Amber "Get it."

Pyrrha took a step. Might as well get used to walking again.

"No." said Amber. "Use your semblance."

"It's too far away. Magnetic force decreases proportional to the distance squared. It's three times my range away, so I'd need nine times the force."

"Try it anyway," said Amber. "I can use a little laugh."

"And here I thought you were nice," said Pyrrha. "Here goes." She raised her arm, and extended her magnetic field.

Her eyes opened wide, and Pyrrha threw herself to the ground as her spear came hurtling towards her as if it had been shot from a cannon. It stuck, trembling, into the tree behind her. Pyrrha bared her teeth and snarled.

"Are you trying to _kill_ me?"

"Nine times the force? Hmm. You are about thirty times as strong as you were. That is the first effect. Now get on your feet and let me drive. I'll show you what else you can do."

"Three, two, one... go."

Amber crossed Pyrrha's arms in front of her chest, bowed her head. When she looked up again, her eyes had changed. Flames like a butterfly's wing sprang from her left eye. Amber spread Pyrrha's arms, and slowly rose into the air as Pyrrha looked on in stunned disbelief.

"This is the power that Cinder Fall craves. It is meant to keep the Maidens safe, but she intends to use it to do harm. And I regret to say that she has the upper hand, because it is easier to tear down a tree than to grow one. This form is called the bastion. It protects you from small to middle attacks from the front. You can also use your hands as shields to block incoming attacks."

Amber raised one arm, pointed down with the other. There was a bright flash and an explosion. "Lightning. Strong enough to kill Humans or Faunus with a single strike. Do you feel how I do this?"

"Yes."

"Can you do it?"

"Y-"

"Three to one go!"

Pyrrha found herself floating in the air. The wind ripped at her arms, but after some swaying, she held steady. She laughed. This was _easy_! The knowledge of a hundred Maidens flowed through her. Understanding of the lightning. Pyrrha's eyes fell on a heap of fallen leaves, and with the merest gesture of her hand, she called them to her, swirling round her.

"Freeze them," said Amber. "Let Beryl show you how."

Pyrrha reached for the Memories, felt Beryl's knowledge flow into her thoughts. Wind chill. Water in the leaves. Every swirling leaf turned into a blade. Pyrrha's eyes fell on a broken stone pillar. She summoned forth the Winds, and blew the leaves at it. With a crack, the pillar broke into stone shards.

Pyrrha roared at the sky.

" _YOU WILL NOT HARM THEM!_ "

 

Slowly, Pyrrha lowered her arms and sank down to the ground. She stretched out an arm, and called her spear to her. It hit her hand with a jarring thud, but she took no notice and put it on her back. She sat down, closed her eyes. Amber stood in front of her, smiling.

"That was good, Fall Maiden."

Pyrrha frowned, looking at Amber's face. Her hair was ruffled and faint lines were showing on her face.

"Amber? What's wrong?"

Amber closed her eyes, shook her head, and when she looked up again, her hair was smooth again, as was her face.

"I need a little rest. You have done well, Pyrrha. You have learnt much. Let's go to bed."

* * *

 

Pyrrha walked into her dorm, and hung her shield and spear on a peg. Jaune was sitting at the table. As soon as he saw her, he jumped up, nearly knocking over his chair.

"Pyrrha! Where have you been?"

"Exercising," said Pyrrha.

" _Exercising?_ After today?"

"Yes. I feel a lot better now. Is there any food left? I think I'll take a quick shower and then, bed."

Jaune walked up to Pyrrha, studying her face carefully. "Is there something wrong?"

Pyrrha smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Jaune. I went into the garden, did a little stretching. You should do the same. It'll keep your muscles from seizing up tomorrow."

"I was worried about you." Jaune put a hand on her shoulder. "With all the fighting. If something would happen to you, I'd just... just..."

Pyrrha touched Jaune's cheek. "Honestly Jaune. I didn't go far."

Jaune moved a bit closer. "Please Pyrrha. The next time you want to go stretch, just tell me and I'll come with you."

"That's sweet, but I can take--"

" _Nobody_ should be out on her own. Especially not you! I... I..."

Pyrrha looked at him. He looked _scared_.

"Pyrrha, with all that's been going on. We could be... hurt. And if you'd get hurt, I'd want to..." Jaune took a shivering breath. "Get hurt so you don't have to. Because I... don't want you to get hurt."

"Kiss him," said Amber.

"What?"

" _Kiss_ him!"

Pyrrha's eyes grew larger. "I... I don't..."

"You stupid woman! He is trying to tell you he _loves_ you! Are you blind?"

"He..." Pyrrha stammered.

"Oh for the love of kittens!"

Amber pushed Pyrrha to the side. She put her hand on the back of Jaune's head, pulled him closer and planted Pyrrha's lips on Jaune's.

"Three two one _go_!"

Pyrrha found herself kissing Jaune. She had kissed him before, but that had been a bit of a joke. This was not a joke. This was... In the back of her head, she could feel Amber throwing up her arms and cheering. Pyrrha opened her eyes, looked at Jaune.

"Jaune, I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry_? Really?"

Pyrrha giggled. "Actually, no I'm not. I'm _not_ sorry! Not even a little bit!"

"Pyrrha?"

"Yes Jaune?"

"I... I love you."

Pyrrha closed her eyes, hugged Jaune tight, put her face on his shoulder.

"I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

 

"He's got a _great_ butt. Well done."

" _Amber!_ "

Jaune had gone to a team leaders' meeting. Pyrrha had kissed him, handed him his sword and shield, kissed him, told him to be careful out there, kissed him, and then, just to make sure, kissed him again. He had walked off with a happy grin and a vacant stare. Pyrrha's face was hurting from grinning.

"Pyrrha? Come down to me, please."

Pyrrha took a deep breath, sat down on the ground and closed her eyes. Amber appeared to her. Pyrrha held her breath. Amber had changed. Her _gi_ was gone, and in its place were the bandages she had on her when she was lying in the pod, deep underground. Her face was horribly scarred, and her eyes looked hollow. The only thing that was still Amber, was her smile.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha. I won't get to see you become whole again, and I won't get to see that bitch dead. But I don't have any doubt that you will win. You will be the best Fall Maiden that ever was. I'm proud and honoured that I could help you become what you are."

"Amber... What is happening to you?"

"You are forgetting me," said Amber. "It's not your fault. You're only human. Human brains are not meant to carry two people and the Memories too."

"I can give up a little. Please Amber."

Amber shook her head. "Even if you could, that is not how it should be. I cherish the time I had with you, but I'll not take any from you. You are in love. You need every second."

Amber slowly moved over, into Pyrrha's lap. Pyrrha held Amber in her arms and rocked her.

"I don't want you to go."

"Have I taught you nothing? I'm here _now_. I love being here. Even at the end."

"Is there nothing I can do?"

Amber looked up at Pyrrha.

"Answer me this. Imagine a few months ago, a small, mousey girl with brown eyes had come up to you, and told you how beautiful you were, and asked if you'd like to go someplace for a quiet chat over a cup of tea." Amber put her hand on Pyrrha's cheek. "Would I have had a chance?"

Pyrrha pulled her a bit closer. "I'd have told you no, and that I don't like girls that way. But you'd have asked me how I knew if I'd never tried it."

Amber put her head on Pyrrha's breast. "Yes. And it's just a cup of tea. You don't take your clothes off." She giggled. "Until later."

"And I'd have thought that just a cup of tea couldn't do any harm if I'd break a girl's loneliness for a while. And you'd have taken me to the most beautiful spot with the best view. And we'd talk for hours, and I'd marvel at the stories you knew."

"And then I'd have taken your hand, and put it under my shirt on my breast, and asked you if you had any questions." Amber looked up at Pyrrha. "Remember that one. It's _never_ failed."

Pyrrha gently stroked Amber's hair. "And I'd have fallen in love with you right there. I'd have stayed with you the whole night. You'd leave in the morning, and I'd remember and miss you all my life."

"You have all my memories, Pyrrha. All the important ones. Including this one."

Amber breathed in, concentrated. The scars disappeared from her face. She closed her eyes and tilted her face up. Pyrrha bent down and kissed her.

 

Pyrrha looked up. She was in her dorm room, sitting on the floor underneath the window.

"Amber?"

Nothing.

"Amber?" she said aloud, hoping for an annoyed voice telling her to keep quiet.

Nothing but distant rumbling, wind, the drone of aircraft overhead.

"Amber," whispered Pyrrha, quiet tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

 

Jaune came in, looking thoughtful. He saw Pyrrha and fell to his knees in front of her.

"Pyrrha? What's wrong?"

Pyrrha looked up into Jaune's eyes. "It's my friend. She just died."

Jaune sat down next to Pyrrha and pulled her into his lap.

"Do I know her?"

Pyrrha smiled through her tears. "You may have kissed her some time ago."

"I doubt it," said Jaune. "I haven't kissed anyone but you since I was ten."

Pyrrha cuddled up closer. She put her head on Jaune's chest, realising that he was holding her the same way she'd held Amber.

"How did the meeting go?"

"There's going to be another attack," said Jaune. "In about an hour. Grimm. White Fang. From all around. Things may get difficult."

Pyrrha put her hand on the back of Jaune's head and kissed him slowly. Then, she got to her feet. She reached out and her spear and shield flew to her hand. She put them on her back, held out her hand to Jaune and pulled him to his feet.

"I'm ready," she said.


End file.
